IT'S ALL ABOUT HOW TO LOVE EACH OTHER SEQUEL STUPID HUSBAND
by littleXbetweenEO
Summary: kisah-kisah kehidupan seorang Byun Baekhyun atau sekarang Kim Baekhyun yang melihat perubahan pada suaminya Kim Joonmyeon. Apakah Baekhyun sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaanya? SUBAEK / HOBAEK Couple


**IT'S ALL ABOUT HOW TO LOVE EACH OTHER (SEQUEL STUPID HUSBAND)**

**Author :RabbitEXO / littleXbetweenEO**

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun as Girl/ Kim Joonmyeon (Suho) as Boy**

**Pairing : SuBaek/HoBaek **

**Other Cast : you find that by yourself **

**Genre : Romance. Marriage Life, Family (this is GS/Gender Switch)**

**Length :Oneshoot **

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : cerita ini murni milik author. Don't plagiarism. Author sebelumnya**

**mengucapkan terimakasih untuk readers yang sudah meninggalkan jejak, gamsahamnida. Don't like it? Please don't bash! Hargailah karya orang lain. WARNING! Long shoot. *DEEP BOW TO READERS* terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca ^o^**

**Summary : kisah-kisah kehidupan seorang Byun Baekhyun atau sekarang Kim Baekhyun yang melihat perubahan pada suaminya Kim Joonmyeon. Apakah Baekhyun sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaanya? **

Happy Reading

"ARRGHH…. OPPA! SAKIT… AARGHH…." Baekhyun tampak terengah-engah menahan sakit pada bagian perutnya. Sedari tadi ia berteriak dan terus menerus menggenggam tangan suaminya Kim Joonmyeon atau yang kita panggil Suho.

"ne, sabar chagi, sebentar lagi kita sampai di rumah sakit ne, kau harus kuat ne, saranghae nyonya Kim" kata Suho menenangkan Baekhyun.

"oppaaa.. hiks, ini sakit sekali oppa, aaarrghh…." Baekhyun semakin tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit dibagian perutnya.

"coba sekarang kau tarik nafas, lalu buang perlahan-lahan… ayo changi" kata Suho lagi. Baekhyun mengikuti saran Suho dengan menarik nafas sepanjang-panjangnya lalu dikeluarkan. Ia sedikit mulai tenang. Dan Suho terus menggengam tangan Baekhyun sampai di rumah sakit.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Baekhyun langsung dibawa ke ruang persalinan ditemani Suho. Baekhyun memang sudah saatnya melahirkan. Sudah 9 bulan ia mengandung anaknya bersama Suho. Saat pertama kali ia mengetahui bahwa dirinya hamil, Baekhyun sangat senang. Bukan hanya Baekhyun melainkan Suho dan juga kedua orangtua Baekhyun dan Suho. Baekhyun merasa lengkap sudah kebahagiaanya apabila ia memiliki anak, buah cintanya dengan Suho. Dan selama hamil, Suho selalu menjaga Baekhyun dengan sangat hati-hati dan penuh dengan cinta.

"aarrggghhh….hh..hhh…..aaaaaaaaaaa" baekhyun terus berusaha mengeluarkan sang aegi dalam perutnya. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal dan peluhnya bercucuran dari pelipisnya.

"ayo changi, kau pasti bisa, sedikit lagi sayang…"kata Suho menyemangati istrinya.

"hhaaaaaaaaaa…hhaaaaaaa" Baekhyun mencoba sekali lagi mendorong sang aegi keluar dari dalam perutnya.

"sedikit lagi nyonya Kim, dorong lebih kuat" kata Park uisa yang sedang menangani persalinan Baekhyun.

"oppaaaa… arghhhh…" sekali lagi nafas Baekhyun sudah sangat tipis. Dan baekhyun merasa kekuatannya tinggal sedikit.

"bertahanlah sayang, kau pasti kuat" kata Suho lagi. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya lalu dengan satu tarikan nafas ia mencoba dengan sekuat tenaganya mendorong sang aegi keluar dari dalam perutnya.

"ARGHHH…. OPPAAAA!"

"hoek…hoek…hoek.." tangisan bayi menggema di ruang persalinan itu. Baekhyun yang mendengar suara bayinya tersenyum lalu memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak sadarkan diri karena pingsan. Tenaganya seperti terkuras habis untuk mengeluarkan sang aegi dari dalam perutnya. Melihat Baekhyun yang tidak sadarkan diri, Suho langsung panik.

"uisa.. baekhyun.. dia kenapa? Selamatkan Baekhyun uisa.." kata Suho.

"tenang tuan Kim, mungkin nyonya Kim kelelahan. Kami akan segera membawa nyonya Kim dan bayinya ke ruang rawat. Anda bisa menunggu di luar" kata Park uisa lagi. Suho menggangguk dan menuruti perkataan Park uisa untuk menunggu di luar ruangan.

SKIP TIME, RUANG RAWAT BAEKHYUN.

"aegi, kenapa kau susah sekali keluar, hmm? Tidak mau bertemu appa? Anak nakal, hehe" suho tampak bahagia sekali menggendong anaknya. Bayi dalam gendongan Suho masih terlelap. Suho menggendong bayinya dan sekali mencium pipi gembil anaknya itu lalu menidurkannya kembali dalam boxnya. Ia beralih duduk di tepi ranjang Baekhyun yang masih tertidur.

"changi… kapan mau bangun, heum?" tanya Suho sambil menyingkap poni Baekhyun yang menutupi poninya.

"eungh.." baekhyun melenguh dan merasakan sakit pada kepalanya dan sedikit nyeri pada bagian bawahnya.

"sayang, kau sudah bangun? lihat anak kita" kata Suho pada Baekhyun

"dimana anak kita, oppa?"

"dia baru tertidur di boxnya. Dia tampan. Sangat tampan" kata Suho lagi.

"seperti ayahnya" jawab Baekhyun

"seperti eommanya juga" jawab Suho

"aku kan yeoja, tidak mungkin tampan" jawab Baekhyun

"tapi kau imut, anak kita tampan dan imut" jawab Suho lagi. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum

"aku mau menggendongnya, oppa" kata Baekhyun. Suho menganggukan kepalanya dan menggendong bayi dalam box itu menuju eommanya.

"changiiii, nae aegii. Annyeonghaseo" kata Baekhyun sambil mencium pipi gembil anaknya. Suho yang melihat Baekhyun dan anaknya tersenyum kecil. Ia merasa bahagia memiliki keluarga kecil yang sudah melengkapi hidupnya. "oppa, kau sudah siapkan nama untuknya?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Kim Jongdae. Kita panggil Jongie" kata Suho lagi.

"ah ne. Kim Jongdae. Nama yang bagus" jawab Baekhyun lagi. Ah… mari kita biarkan keluarga kecil itu berbagi kehangatan. Selagi bisa.

TBC

Haihaihaihaiiiii SuBaek shipper…

Aku bawain satu sequel STUPID HUSBAND. Tapi kali ini chapter, hehee….

Semoga nanti author cepat selesaikan ceritanya.

Jangan lupa review yah….

Mari lestarikan SuBaek couple

fighting

Annyeong^0^


End file.
